Hurtless
by Rosalium
Summary: OS - Une phrase, une tout petite phrase. "Elle n'a pas survécu". Et le monde bascule.


_Bonjour à tous. _

_Un OS écrit en pleine nuit lors d'une insomnie, que je me devais de publier. Ne faites pas attention au fait et au style, je ne l'ai pas relu. _

_Merci et Bonne lecture. _

_Rosa_

* * *

><p>Tony jura et insulta l'ascenseur qui tardait à descendre. Il regarda sa montre ; Il avait plus d'une heure de retard, conclusion : Gibbs allait être furieux.<p>

Il arriva enfin dans l'open-space et se rua à son bureau sans un regard pour ses collègues. McGee ne put s'empêcher une remarque : « Alors Tony, on a encore loupé son réveil? ».

« Embouteillages McGuignol » répondit Tony, de mauvaise humeur.

Cette journée ne s'annonçait pas bonne du tout, il en était sur. Il avait loupé son réveil, comme McGee l'avait prédit d'ailleurs, mais il n'avait pas envie de voir le sourire satisfait de son collègue ce matin. Puis il s'était rendu compte qu'il avait oublié d'aller récupérer ses costumes au pressing, le forçant à en mettre un vieux, complètement démodé à son gout. Même McGee n'aurait pas osé porter ce costume avait-il pensé en l'enfilant. Et ensuite il y avait eu ses foutus embouteillages caractéristiques de DC à 8 heures du matin.

Il fut tiré de ses pensées par Gibbs qui venait d'arriver à son bureau :

« On a un marin mort, prenez vos affaires ! »

En un éclair, Bishop qui salua par la même occasion Tony avec son grand sourire jovial, Tim et lui furent à la suite de Gibbs se dirigeant vers l'ascenseur pour aller sur la scène de crime. Il furent pourtant intercepter par une voix derrière eux.

« Ce marin attendra Gibbs ! » Le directeur Vance se tenait derrière eux, bras croisés, l'air plutôt embarrassé.

Bishop regarda Gibbs, en attendant sa réaction. Celui-ci fixait le directeur du NCIS de ses yeux perçants et indiqua alors à ses agents de suivre les ordres de celui-ci.

Il les emmena alors dans la salle de réunion adjacente à son bureau et leur indiqua de s'asseoir.

« Alors qu'est-ce qui est plus important qu'une enquête sur un ex-marin mort directeur Vance? » demanda alors Gibbs, fixant celui-ci de ses iris azur, le sondant.

Vance n'eut pas le temps de répondre que Ducky, Palmer et Abby entrèrent à leur tour dans la salle.

McGee et Tony froncèrent les sourcils, Gibbs derrière son air impassible tiqua. Pourquoi réunir tout le monde à une heure si matinale un lundi matin, alors que tous avait des obligations? Une seule réponse : il se passait quelque chose et ça n'allait surement pas lui plaire.

Vance proposa aux nouveaux arrivants de s'asseoir à leur tour.

Ils se retrouvaient ainsi, tous, réunis autour de cette table, dans cette foutue salle de réunion, attendant impatiemment que leur cher directeur les informe de la tournure de cette réunion improvisée. Cela paraissait tellement surréaliste.

Celui-ci arborait une mine peu réjouissante et qui n'annonçait rien de bon. « Même le pire des idiots aurait pu remarquer ça » Pensa Bishop. Il se mit alors à parler mettant fin au suspens et aux longues minutes d'attente des différents membres de cette « famille ».

« Bon… si je vous ai réuni aujourd'hui c'est pour une bonne raison… Je sais que vous avez d'autres choses à faire… et qu'une enquête vous attend…Mais » Le directeur pâlit alors grandement, cherchant ses mots, une tournure de phrase qui serait peut être moins difficile à dire, peut être plus facile à encaisser.

Cela ne ressemblait pas au directeur, il savait garder contenance, il savait être fort. A la mort de sa femme il avait réussi à tenir le coup, encaisser le choc sans passer outre ses fonctions de directeur. Il se passait quelque chose de grave, ça McGee en était certain.

Il fut interrompu dans ses interrogations par Vance qui avait repris :

« Ce matin, j'ai reçu un appel du directeur du Mossad, Orli Elbaz, qui avait manifestement quelque chose à m'annoncer. »

« Venez en au fait Vance ! »

Sans prendre compte de la remarque du chef d'équipe, il continua :

« En effet… hier une fusillade a éclaté dans une petite ville d'Israël visant une boutique du centre-ville. Boutique appartenant à Ziva David. Celle-ci, n'a, manifestement… pas survécu.» Il avait sorti ça d'une traite sans même prendre le temps de respirer. Peut-être pour s'acquitter le plus vite possible de ce fardeau qu'imposait cette nouvelle à annoncer à ses yeux. Il leva alors la tête pour prendre conscience de l'impact de cette bombe sur ses agents, en tentant de reprendre une respiration normale.

« Vous voulez dire… que Ziva est …morte ? » C'était Abby. Elle avait dit ça d'une si petite voix, si faiblement qu'une personne étrangère à la table n'aurait pu l'entendre.

« J'en ai bien peur, Mlle Sciuto… Je suis désolé. »

Abby, s'effondra alors prenant conscience de la situation, prenant conscience que son amie, dont elle était sans nouvelles depuis plus d'un an, qui lui manquait atrocement, n'était plus. Prenant conscience que l'espoir qu'elle avait chaque matin en ouvrant sa boite mail de voir le nom de Ziva apparaitre, n'existait plus. Prenant conscience tout simplement. Elle se leva brusquement et se mit à hurler.

« Ziva ne peut pas être morte ! C'est Ziva, elle s'en sort toujours, c'est un ancien officier du Mossad, c'est la meilleure… Elle ne peut pas nous laisser comme ça… Elle ne peut pas… »

Ses dernières paroles furent étouffées par ses sanglots. Timothy la prit alors dans ses bras pour tenter d'apaiser son amie et d'apaiser lui aussi la douleur qui l'animait. Ziva… sa collègue pendant 8 ans, 8 ans d'amitié, de joies, mais de peines aussi, 8 ans d'enquêtes. Sa soeur… perdue en Israël.

Palmer et Ducky s'étaient levés eux aussi, vite suivis par Gibbs à l'entente des paroles de Abby. Les deux médecins étaient eux aussi abattus par la mort de l'ex-agent mais que pouvons-nous contre la mort ?

Gibbs, quant à lui ne quittait pas Vance des yeux, tentant désespérément de trouver en son directeur une faille, une brèche qui lui indiquerait que tout cela n'était qu'une farce, une mauvaise blague. Tentant de se convaincre que Ziva n'était pas morte. Mais le seul regard qu'il arrivait à percer était un regard de tristesse, de désolation. Il l'avait donc bel et bien perdu. Ziva. Sa fille. Comme il avait perdu Kate et Jenny. Comme il avait perdu Shannon et Kelly. Ziva était morte, seule, dans son pays natale, où elle tentait de se reconstruire depuis plus d'une année.

Le temps semblait s'être arrêté et on n'entendait plus que les sanglots étouffés d'Abby dans les bras de Tim, la respiration saccadée de Ducky, les mots réconfortants qu'essayaient de dire McGee, si confus lui aussi, qu'il n'arrivait même plus à les trouver. Ellie et Tony eux n'avaient pas bougé. Elle, désolée, si triste de voir les membres d'une équipe qu'elle avait appris à connaitre, qu'elle aimait à présent, détruit par une si petite phrase… « Elle n'a pas survécu ». Une femme dont elle n'arrivait pas à percer le mystère, une personne qui représentait tant d'interrogations, un prénom qu'on entendait que rarement quand Abby en parlait, vite rattrapée par ses souvenirs, ou par l'énonciation du nouveau poisson qui avait rejoint Kate dans le bocal de Tony. Une femme dont elle ne savait rien mais qu'elle savait tant aimée par ses collègues.

Lui, bloqué. Mortifié. Détruit. Il se leva alors, pris d'une nausée violente. Il devait sortir. Il avait besoin d'air. Il avait besoin de respirer, et sortit précipitamment.

« Tony ! » Bishop l'appelait mais il n'en avait que faire. Il n'entendait plus rien. Ses oreilles bourdonnaient, son coeur, ou ce qu'il en restait battait dangereusement dans sa poitrine, si fort, trop fort. Il emprunta les escaliers, l'ascenseur contenant trop de souvenirs, et les dévala quatre par quatre.

Enfin dehors. Sous cette pluie diluvienne. Il n'arrivait toujours pas à respirer. L'air était resté bloqué à l'intérieur de ses poumons comme bloqué par l'explosion que son coeur avait subi quand il avait compris. Ziva… Sa Zee-vah, morte. Comme froide, inexistante, comme un corps surement étendu quelque part dans une morgue de Tel-Aviv. La douleur qu'il avait éprouvé sur le tarmac de cet aéroport ne ressemblait alors plus à rien à la douleur qu'il éprouvait,_ là, maintenant_ alors que la femme qu'il aimait éperdument venait de le quitter définitivement, sans espoir de retour.

Il tomba à genoux, le goudron déchirant son pantalon. Il avait mal, si mal. Son coeur le brulant, déchirant sa poitrine d'une douleur jamais inégalée, d'une douleur sans fin, qu'il savait serait éternelle.

Il voulait revoir son visage parfait, son teint olive, ses grands yeux bruns si ténébreux. Il voulait la sentir nue contre lui, il voulait toucher ses courbes parfaites, sa peau si douce. Il voulait entendre le son de sa voix, et ressentir la douceur de ses baisers et de ses mains sur sa peau, écouter son rire résonner autour de lui. Il la voulait tout entière là devant lui.

Tony prit alors son visage entre ses mains, il ne devait pas pleurer. Il devait résister à cette douleur qui le rongeait. Il aurait du l'appeler, il aurait du l'empêcher de partir dans son pays natal, la forcer à rentrer avec lui. Il aurait du…

Mais aujourd'hui Ziva n'était plus là. Elle était partie pour de bon. Il n'y avait plus de solution, plus d'alternative possible à une fin heureuse.

Aujourd'hui Ziva était partie dans les abîmes de la mort, emportant sa vie. Et le coeur de Tony.

* * *

><p><em>N'hésitez pas à me laisser une review que je sache ce que vous en pensez. Même si dans la forme c'est un petit OS <em>_bâclé. _


End file.
